Behind This Wall
by Lightweight-Skyscraper
Summary: Alessia was part of the boy's circle of friends. They were always together. That is, until family problems make her move to California. When they finally meet each other after three years, she's not the same person as they loved. Who will be the one to get behind that wall? James/OC
1. Chapter 1

No one really understood how the way others run their life can completely change you. When you had nothing to do with their decisions. Life is hard and people protect themselves the best they can. My way was putting up a wall and pushing everyone away with my actions. Even while I'm living my dream as being a singer, I'm still angry. I didn't want it to be this way.

It started when I was thirteen. Back then, I was a really happy kid. My four friends were amazing. But, soon, I'd never see them again.

_We were all playing video games. Logan was sitting out but still cheering me on. This was a normal thing for us to do when the weather was bad. We would all crowd into my small living room and play video games and watch horror movies all day. _

"_Alessia, we need to talk to you." My mom told me from behind me. _

_My brow was furrowed in concentration. "Hold on a sec, mom. I'm about to win." _

"_No you aren't!" James protested from beside me. _

"_Yeah, that would be me!" Carlos said cheerfully. _

_Mom sighed. "Its important." _

_Kendall was the one to pause the game and I turned around. My mom and dad were both looking at me with guilt in their eyes. Something bad was about to happen. But, I had no idea. I just sat there happily with a small smile. _

"_What is it?" I asked looking up from the floor. _

_Dad frowned from behind her. "Honey, we're sorry that we have to do this."_

_Now all of the boys were curiously looking at my parents and my smile started to fall. _

"_Do what?" I glazed at both of them but, no one replied. "Can one of you please tell me what's going on?" _

"_Your mother and I are getting divorced." Dad took a deep breath. "And your moving with me to California." _

"_What?" I shook my head. "N-no. I don't want to. I can just stay here with mom." _

_She shook her head. "I'm moving to New York."_

"_What's in New York?" My voice started shaking. "All the family is here. Why would you need to move there?" _

"_Just tell her, Lillian. She deserves to know the truth." Dad's voice was sounding angry and my mom just starred at me with guilt in her brown eyes. _

"_My.. My boyfriend is there." _

That's all that it took for me to take off up the stairs. It wasn't hard for me to put everything together_. _My mom cheated on dad and now they were getting a divorced because of it. I was going to loose my best friends because of it. They were the people to come after me to find me crying my eyes out.

_Kendall was the first to pull me into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, Al." _

_I shook my head. "No, it wont be. I wont see you guys ever again." That had me crying even more. _

_Carlos was even looking sad. "We'll keep in touch." _

"_Yeah, we will." James nodded as he pulled me into a hug. _

They did keep to their word for a while. We talked through calls, texts, and emails. There wasn't anyone like them in LA.

A few months there, I just snapped. Cut my long blond curls to my shoulders and dyed it black with blue streaks. I told myself that I felt better that way.

Until I looked at my brown eyes. They showed everything. The anger, sadness, and regret. I should of fought harder to stay in Minnesota. There was plenty of family that would of let me stay with them.

It wasn't long until I learned how to put up a wall. No one knew what emotions were running through my mind. Then I stopped replying to any calls or messages from the guys. I needed to move on.

Then my dad got my career started. Thanks to him, the name Alessia Lovelyn means a lot more. I'm famous and following my dreams but, something is still missing. Or someone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at the record company.

While I hide and push away all my feelings, they seem to always slip into my song writing. Maybe that's why my fans stay. They look past my outrageous actions and see the hidden meaning behind my words. Or that's what I hope they do.

_"I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands"_

After three hours of singing and dance routines, it was time to go back to the Palm Woods. I had a few friends there but, they weren't real. Well, except for one. Camille Roberts. She was a Actress and a little on the crazy side. Although, it was what made her stand out. She was amazing at acting too.

"Have you ever thought about dying your hair back?"

I looked to my right at Camille. We were both lounged in the sun, wearing our baiting suits and tanning. "Not really. Why?"

She shrugged. "I just thought you might look nice with your natural hair color. Its blond, right?"

"Yeah, like honey. At least, that's what James used to say." I told her as I leaned back into the chair and closed my eyes.

"You really miss them. Don't you?"

This was getting too close to bringing up all my angry. But, it was only Camille. She's technically my best friend. I couldn't block her out too, could I? "I guess so. We did grow up together."

"Why don't you talk your producer into letting you go do a concert there? Then you could send them tickets and see them."

I sighed. "That's a great idea. But, I'm exactly the same happy thirteen year old girl they remember. Maybe its better that they just remember that Alessia."

"You're going to have to face your past one day."

In other words, I'm going to have to get over all that happened. I wish it was easy as it sounded. Putting everything behind me would be easier than bottling it all up. What was happening to me? I know that the old me is still there, somewhere. But, I couldn't bring her back. I wish I could.

When I first met Camille, I was incredibly rude to her. For some reason, she stood by me and soon broke through my wall. She says that she saw that I needed someone. Someone who wasn't my dad. Camille was always the one to come after me after I had an outburst or fight. People just knew how to get to me. Mostly by bringing up my mom.

After I moved, she completely cut off all contact from me. She had a new family and didn't care about us. That is, until I started coming out with music and showing up on TV. Then she wanted to be my mom again. I knew why and I was quick to shoot her down. I don't know why she thought I'd just agree to let her stay by my side for my money. She didn't deserve it. The mom I grew up with wasn't the same anymore. Life changed her too.

The only same person in my life was my dad. He stayed strong during it all. Stronger than I could of. I was so mean to him and he still stood by me. Dad was always the understanding type. He said that one day, I'd get rid of all that anger and finally be happy. I wasn't too sure.

"Alessia, dinner will be done in an hour!"

I smiled at my dad slightly. "Thanks dad. I'll be in the bath."

This was my favorite part of the apartment. The huge bathtub. After a hard day at work, I like to take a long soak and drink a milkshake with music playing.

There were times, I really wished I did keep in touch with the guys. Camille was right, I did miss them. Nothing was the same without them. There was no Carlos doing crazy stunts, no James being overly confident and somewhat sweet, no Logan being the smarty, and no Kendall being the headstrong leader. I wish I could go back to Minnesota. But, would they understand how much I've changed? Would it be like old times?

"Alessia!" Camille yelled through the bathroom door while banging on it.

"Camille? What are you doing here?" I asked while I stood up and wrapped a towel around me.

"You are not going to believe this!" Her voice was filled with excitement.

"Go on.." I called through the door as I started getting dressed.

"Those boys of yours. They are here!"

I almost fell on my face as I started to pull on sweats, luckily I grabbed the counter top. "What?" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah! I was in the lobby and I heard them introduce themselves. Their names were, um.. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell."

That time I actually fell into the door before opening it. "You're lying."

Camille scoffed. "Like I'd lie about that! The Logan guy is kind of cute." She then turned to my dad who was fixing dinner. "How much longer until its done?"

My dad looked over. His blond hair was just recently cut and his brown eyes were filled with curiosity. "About thirty minutes."

Before I could do anything, Camille was dragging me down the hallway. I had no shoes on and I was actually glad my hair was dried.

"Where are we going?" I asked struggling to get my arm out of her grip.

She never replied and here we stood, in front of a room, 2J. Camille was quick to knock on the door.

"Wait, is this their room?" I asked as the door cracked open and my heart started going into overdrive.

There stood James. He looked so much taller than last time I saw him. But, he still took care of his hair. His eyes quickly met mine. "Alessia? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, yeah." I waved awkwardly.

There was a noise behind him. "Did you just say Alessia?" That sounded like Carlos.

And before I knew it, all four of them were looking at me and I just wanted to run. This isn't how I wanted this to happen.

"We've seen you on TV and everything. But, I still can't believe you did that to your hair." James said with a frown.

I blinked. "Uh, I got to go. Dinner is cooking dad."

Then I ran home. It wasn't really necessary, no one was chasing me.

Later on, my manger called and told me I was having a concert tonight for my new single, La La Land and my duet with famous singer, Emilee Kenos. I was to invite five friends and be there as soon as possible. After going to Camille's room and inviting her, I ended up in front of the boy's apartment. I stood there a few moments after knocking. Would they want to come? I did run off last time we talked. I wouldn't blame them if they said no.

"Alessia, I didn't think we'd see you so soon." Logan smiled slightly.

I shrugged. "Sorry about earlier. Uh, I'm having a concert later on tonight. Would you and the boys want to come?"

"Of course we would! What time will it be?"

"Around seven." I smiled and handed him the tickets and Back stage passes. "Camille will be there too."

He blushed. "Why-why would you tell me that?"

"She thinks your cute." I pointed out. "But, I have to get going. I'll send a car to come get you guys around.. Six."

"See you soon." He grinned and ran back into the apartment.

I was soon at the park. They had the stage up, gates and there was a few trailers. My manager quickly pulled me into one and I was getting rushed to be ready. They had me in a tight fitting black one shoulder dress that stopped above my knees, black out converses, a few black and gold bracelets, and gold heart studs. The make up artist put black eyeliner around my eyes, lip gloss, and painted my nails golden. The hairstylist made sure my curls would stay through the heat.

"Okay, Alessia, most of the people out there are your fans that won tickets. We sent tickets to a few company's to see if they might sponsor you. So, just go out there and do your best."

I nodded and sighed. This is the first time I will perform in front of my four best friends. Well, they were my best friends. Usually, I wasn't nervous at all. I'd just go out there and do what felt right. Now, I'm beyond nervous.

"Alessia!"

I turned around to see everyone I invited. "Hey guys."

They all grinned. While Camille was sneaking glances at Logan.

Carlos smiled. "You look great, Al."

The use of my old childhood nickname made me smile. "Thanks, Carlos."

Camille looked me over. "You seem nervous. That _never_ happens."

"Uh. Yeah. And that's because, I've never preformed live in front of these four." I told her while crossing my arms over my chest.

James looked at me confused. "But, you used to sing all the time when we were kids. Why are you nervous now?"

"It's been a while." I smiled slightly. "I got to get on stage. I'll see you guys after."

Part of the stage crew handed me a microphone and then showed me onto the stage.

I smiled at all of my fans. "Thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoy this short show. I love you all!"

The music started to play and the nervousness faded away.

"_I am confident but, I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me. _

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds_

_Baby, that's just me. _

_Well, some say I should be afraid _

_Of loosing everything, because of were I _

_Had my start and were I made my name. Well, everything's the same in the La La Land Machine _

_Machine, Machine" _

I was quickly changed into more casual clothing, a Superman crop tee, black skinny jeans, and black platform boots.

(_Emilee- _singing, Alessia-singing, **Both**)

"_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right." _Emilee sung while strutting around the stage.

"I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the.." I started as I walked onto stage.

"**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think we should hook up, but I think we should not." **

"_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth. And that's when it started going south. Oh!" _

"**Get your hands of my hips or I'll put you in the lips. Stop your staring at my- hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No, you can't a drink. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint." **

"_I guess you still don't get it, so lets take it from the top." _

"You asked me what my sign was and I told you it was stop."

It felt great to finally perform. It was one of the reasons I loved being a singer so much. Now lets see what the guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was falling apart.

I got into one of my fights and I didn't know the guys were around. Since I was trying to act semi calm around them. For some reason, I didn't want them knowing how much I had changed. I wanted them to remember me how I was before. So, I didn't expect them to see what had happened.

I was having an off day. My mom had called again only to ask for money. It brought up anger that I had pushed far down. The anger was unbearable and I needed to get it out. I'm not saying that I went looking for this fight, because I didn't.

At first, I was just trying to relax. Later on today, Camille and me were going to get our hair and nails done. Maybe even go get a massage at a spa. But, first, we had lunch at the park. Everything was fine until this girl, Yannet, showed up.

"Just ignore her." Camille advised me.

And I tried to go by that. Until Yannet brought up my mom. I totally lost it after that.

Long story short, the guys showed up right after the fight started. I was cussing the whole time. Yannet ended up with broken nose and a bruise on her cheek. I had a black eye, scratch marks on my cheek and a bleeding lip.

My old friends freaked out saying that they didn't know who I was anymore. That I wasn't their friend that they knew anymore. Even Carlos was mad at me. They didn't understand but, the words they said burned like fire. I have never felt so ashamed. What was wrong with me?

Camille assured me that they would come around. Then we went off to get our hair and nails done.

"What is wrong with me?" I wondered out loud. "Why can't I just be who I used to be?"

Camille sighed. "Because, you went through hell. Your mom abandoned you and your life was uprooted. Anyone that went through that would change somehow. Don't beat yourself up."

"They hate me."

"No, they don't. They just didn't realize how much you've really changed."

That's when things got even worse. This car came out of no where.

"Alessia!"

I tried to swerve out of the way and I quickly found out that didn't work. The pain was unbelievable. Like everything was being crushed. I could faintly hear Camille yelling for me to wake up but, I couldn't. The pain was too much.


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled to open my eyes. It was like I didn't want to see the damage. I sure as hell could feel it. When I did open my eyes, I found many doctors crowding around me. The lights was much too bright and the sound seemed to make my head pound even more.

One of them noticed I was awake and started talking to me. "Alessia, you were in a really bad car accident. The damage is pretty bad. Do you have a parent we can call?"

I nodded, feeling unable to speak.

"Good. Does your friend, Camille, have their number?"

I nodded again. "Is-is she okay?" My voice was cracking as my throat burned. I quickly recognized the taste of blood.

"Yes, it seems you got the worse of the damage. She's completely fine. Now, just relax."

I did what she told me to and I tried to ignore the doctors.

"It looks like she might have broken knee." One male doctor told the others.

"She also has a concussion. It looks pretty bad."

"I need a CT on her left arm!"

* * *

_**Camille's POV**_

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. That car came out of no where and hit the drivers door. I yelled for Alessia to wake up. She just looked so bad off and I wanted her to be awake. That way I'd know that she wasn't _gone_. I couldn't loose her. She was my best friend. The only person at the Palm Woods that would put up with my craziness.

All I got were a few cuts from stray glass that hit me. That was nothing compared to what happened to Alessia. A female doctor came in and asked me to call Alessia's dad and ask him to come here. I told her I would and quickly dialed the number.

It only took a few rings for him to finally pick up. I could tell that I was on speaker from how far away he sounded. I thought I heard the guys in the background.

"Camille? How's Alessia doing? I tried to call her cell but, she didn't answer."

It took everything in me to not start crying right there. Alessia was all he had left and she might not even be here for that long. And the guys.. They just got into an argument with her. They'll feel so guilty.

"Camille? Is everything alright?" There was now a worried edge in his voice.

"No.. on-on the way to the solon.. This car, it-it came out of no where.." Tears were already starting to surface. I couldn't help it.

"You were in a car accident?" His voice rose in panic. "Are you okay? What about Alessia?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm fine. But, Alessia.. She.. She got hurt bad. The doctors don't know if she'll make it or not. Just hurry to the LA Hospital."

It didn't take them long to get to where I was. When they walked into the lobby, I hated how distraught they all looked.

I quickly wiped my eyes as they made their way over to me.

Her dad looked worse off. I noticed that they brought Kendall's mom and sister. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not really. The nurse told me that they were trying to stabilize her and that was a while ago."

Alessia's dad sat down beside me and everyone else followed suit. They all looked extremely out of it. "What exactly happened?"

I took a deep breath before telling him. "We were just on our way to the solon. Alessia was feeling pretty down on herself. Then this car came out of no where, she tried to swerve out of the way. B-but, it didn't help any.." I blinked away the tears that were threatening to come out. "The car hit her door and she passed out."

"Are you all the family of Alessia Lovelyn?"

Everyone shot up from their seats.

Alessia's dad nodded. "That's us. How is she?"

The doctor looked down with a slight sigh. "Its not looking good. Her left knee cap is broken, forearm is fractured, she has a major concussion, and we think she may have a Pulmonary laceration."

We were all confused until Logan, who was standing beside me spoke up, "That's when broken rips penetrate the lungs."

The doctor nodded in confirmation. "We're prepping her for surgery but, we can allow you all to see her before."

We all followed him to a room. I flinched at the sight of Alessia. She looked terrible. Her usual bright brown eyes looked black. There were many spots on her face were they must of done stitches, also some bruises. She looked in so much pain. Her eyes trailed over to us and she sent us a faint smile.

"Alessia, how are you feeling?" Her father was the first to speak.

"I'm f-fine. Jus-" She closed her eyes to take a deep breath. "Just a little beat up."

As soon as she finished saying that, Alessia started having a coughing fit. A nurse was quick to help her sit up and put a plastic pan in front of her. Blood started coming up out of her mouth, making me even more afraid of loosing her.

Once it stopped, Carlos stepped closer and grabbed Alessia's hand. I've never seen him this upset before. It was so much different than the usual cheerfulness. "We're sorry, Al. We didn't mean what we said."

She shook her head the best she could. "N-no, _I'm _sorry that I was such a crappy friend."


End file.
